


The Alternate Aphrodisiac Scene

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chisa's horny af, F/M, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which what would happen if Kyosuke Munakata was there in that particular scene in the Despair Arc in episode 2?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternate Aphrodisiac Scene

**Author's Note:**

> My finger slipped.

Kyosuke has been calling Chisa for a few minutes, receiving no answer.

"Something must have happened to her." He said.

He got up from his seat and left his office to find Chisa.

 

 _Where would Chisa be?_ Kyosuke thought.  _That's it! Her classroom._ As if that was too hard to guess. He made his way to Class 77.

As soon as he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Chisa was there, along with her students. But there was something definetely wrong. He soon realized that their behaviour is different. Souda was trying to pull down his zipper from his jacket, but Fuyuhiko was stopping him and kept pulling it back up,  Mikan was stroking the tip of Peko's sword, Ibuki was hugging herself, Nagito was talking about hope, Hanamura was… wait. what the? Hanamura was walking towards Hiyoko with a rapist look.

"Somebody help!" Hiyoko shouted.

Kyosuke knocked out Hanamura with just a chop. That makes him look badass.

"You're the SHSL Dancer, right? Mind telling me what's going on?" Kyosuke asked.

"I sorta put aprodisiac in their soup. And now they're acting horny! Oh by the way, behind you." Hiyoko pointed at the person standing behind him.

Kyosuke turned around, only to get his face stuffed in Chisa's boobs and falling down, with her on top of him.

"Kyosukeeeee, how nice of you to join uuuuuus." Chisa purred.

"Chisa?! C-Control yourself!" Kyosuke tried pulling Chisa off of him, but Chisa was a hell of alot stronger than him (only because of the aphrodisiac)

"Don't you like it when your face is between my boobs?"

"N-No, you have to contr- mmmph!" Kyosuke was cut off by Chisa french kissing him.

She pulled away and started groping his ‘happy stick’ and started to unbutton her top, only to be stopped by him.

"Chisa! Not in front of the students!" Kyosuke begged her to stop.

"Huuuuuuh? Do you want to do it in front of everyone else?"

"N-No!"  _We'll do it somewhere private! Wait what?_ Kyosuke thought to himself.  _Damn it, I need to see a psychologist._

"Where would you like to do it then, hmmmm?"

"Somewhere private." Kyosuke literally fucked up. He then realized his mistake. "WAIT NO-"

"Ah! I'll take you somewhere private! I've been such a naughty girl Kyosuke, punish me when I take you there.."

 _When does this aphrodisiac effect end?!_ Then, out of luck, not Nagito's luck, out of luck, everyone started coming back to their senses, including Chisa, who realised she was on top of him.

"Kyosuke?!"

"Please get off me.." He said, still blushing. She did as he told.

"Ah right, the aphrodisiac. Did I do anything to you?"

Still blushing, he answered,"Almost.."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"What exactly happened here? Aside from the aphrodisiac, was there like a party or something?"

"Well Chiaki invited her friends to play games with her, it was fun and everyone's bonds grew. Then Hanamura and Hiyoko came with a bucket of food that the two of them, well mostly Hanamura, made. We prayed before we ate the food, but it turns out, Hiyoko put aphrodisiac in it. And thus, that's why I ended up on top of you." That last one though..

"I thought something bad was happening since you weren't answering my calls. Oh well, I'll take my leave." He struggled to leave the room, replaying the events that happened in his mind.

"See ya later… “Cutie”"

"Huh!? Still affected?!"

"I'm joking!" Chisa laughed and then closed the door.

Kyosuke turned around and walked off.

Ding!

"Hm?" Kyosuke checked his phone. There was a new message. He checked the message and smiled.

The text says,"Not."


End file.
